


Triple Frontier: Bonds of Brotherhood

by fivesecondsofanfic



Category: Netflix - Fandom, Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Battle, Brotherhood, Brothers, Family, Friendship, Triple Frontier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofanfic/pseuds/fivesecondsofanfic
Summary: The search for a new beginning and the challenges that come with greed and selfishness. The bond of brotherhood is tested and life hangs in the balance. Money can't buy you happiness, but it can let you choose your own form of misery.





	1. Chapter One: William 'Ironhead' Miller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William Miller began his life with a set path, a path he planned to stick too. He was careful, vigilant and steady. Counting was his specialty and nothing was a default to him. He is a peacemaker and is very mellow headed. He is an excellent soldier, cunning and brave and dedicated to his brothers in arms.

‘We were warriors’

 

William Miller began counting everything at a young age. A skill his father bestowed down to him. His father, George Miller, a talented special forces Captain, would always tell his boys, “The most important thing to do, is to count your steps and always, and I mean always watch your six.” His father, was stern yet loving. George was a family man, and a jokester. Will’s younger brother Benny gathered most of his fathers sense of humour and young nature, while Will took on his mother Jane’s calm and collected approach to life. Will however did have a temper that no man wanted to be on the bad end of. 

He grew up in a small town in Colorado with his mother, father and younger brother, Ben. Growing up, he idolised his fathers way of life. A strictly run balance of work and family, however he could be away for months at a time, deployed away somewhere the family had no idea of. George began his Captainship of a unit of men when Will was only ten years old. And it was particularly hard on Will, being young, yet not naive enough to be unaware of the reality that his father may not come back when he goes away. When his father was deployed, he was the man of the house, taking over duties that his father would if he were home. That meant, helping his mum Jane with everything around the house, making sure Ben had lunch for school, making sure the lawn was mowed and that his fathers office was always in immaculate condition so that when his father came home it was perfect, and ready for him. There were days that were hard, yet Will never stopped counting the days until he would see his father again. His younger brother Ben was only young and didn't understand the loss as hard. He would just ask questions. A lot of questions. Questions that neither Jane or Will could answer. “When is daddy getting home?” , "Where is daddy?" , "Do you think daddy is okay he hasn't called in a while" or he would tell his teachers and kids at school that his dad was a ‘superhero’. Will sometimes loathed his brothers innocence, and he knew that was something he was going to have forever. He liked it that way. He would always try and protect his brothers innocence and maintain his carefree spirit. Being a good brother was and is something that is important to Will. His knew his brother idolised him and wanted to do everything he was doing, much like Will idolising his father. Benny was four and half years younger than Will, and that age gap felt like he could have been doubled. Will was always years ahead of his time, a natural maturity he had from his childhood. Whether that be helping his little brother, or being the man of the house while his father was away to relieve the stress off his mother. The one thing William Miller knew, was that when he was older he was going to be a Captain just like dad.

When Will hit high school, his habit of counting grew, much did his passion for the military and special forces. He was Mr. Popular, however he never cared about the hierarchy in high school. He was just there in the interim until he could apply for Special forces when he was of age. His routine was simple, he would wake up in the morning at 5:30, work out for an hour, as his fitness was very important to him, be ready and showered for school, make sure his brother was ready to drop him at middle school, as he had just turned 16 and acquired his licence. He loved the freedom of driving. Having his own car. Being in control of something that was his and only his. He would watch and count the miles as he would drive. He was a student who maintained good grades, however was no einstein. 

High school came and went for Will and before he knew it, it was his 18th birthday and he was ready to sign up for the military. Something he was waiting for his whole life. His father couldn't have been more proud, the look on his face the day Will was accepted into the Special forces unit was a day William would never forget. He had achieved his greatest dream. The next four years of his training and deployment went by in a flash, the friends he made on his journey were brothers for life. Santiago Garcia, a true born leader with a passion for everything to do with the military including the beautiful informants. Everyone called him ‘Pope’. Then there was Francisco Morales, a keen, sarcastic pilot with a smile to match. Everyone called him ‘Catfish’ because on leave, he would go to random bars are use different accents to try and pick up girls, it never worked. Last, but not least there was Tom Davis, Captain. Everyone in the unit called him Redfly. The most detailed planner of any mission or rage, and always knew exactly the move someone was going to make right before they made them. He was fearless brave and driven. The best qualities in a captain. William never forgot the day he got his nickname. His temper sometimes got the better of him, and one day on a mission, a rival was attacking a base when he picked up an iron pipe and smashed the rival over the head, knocking him unconscious instantly. Ironhead. Thats the nickname the guys came up with. And that was forever stuck with him.

 

May 18th, 2008. The year he never saw coming. Benny Miller was now officially in the special Forces Unit. He had finally turned 18 and was ever so keen to join. Will, for obvious reason was against the idea from the very beginning not wanting his baby brother to be in harms way or to be exposed to the life he tired so desperately hard to shelter him from. He was nervous Ben wasn't going to take this serious, like he did with most things in life. However, Will was pleasantly surprised with the maturity and dedication his brother was showing towards his training and special ops missions. Benny was always the kid that would make others laugh or be the first to laugh or crack a joke in the most inappropriate of situations. Though Ben would never admit it, he wanted to join to be just like Will and his father. Nothing made George Miller more proud than seeing his two boys along side one another fighting for their country. Ben fit in with others instantly, all having the natural brotherly instincts towards him, as Will had. No nickname was needed for Ben as ‘Benny’ was the perfect amount affection and was just that little bit juvenile to keep Ben young at heart. All five men fought along side each other. Developing bonds with one another that could never be broken. Each wanting to guide and defend along side one another to become a unit. A team. A family. Brotherhood.

For the next ten years William fought a long his four brothers for life. They were the best ten years of his life. He became the hero he saw in his dad. He became that same hero to millions of people across the world. However, once he went back into Civilian life, things became nothing but a fairytale.


	2. Chapter Two: Benjamin "Benny" Miller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Miller was the poster boy for never growing up. Always being the one laughing or the one with the best back muscles. His dedication to his brothers in arms never goes unnoticed, and his fiery emotions can sometimes get the best of him. His constant need to feel strong can sometimes go without validation, but he will always have the respect and love from those around him.

“We are dancing with the devil now.”

 

Benjamin Miller grew up without a worry in the world. He had a mother and father who doted on his every move and an older brother who protected him from all the bad in the world. Many would wonder what Ben’s take was on his father being deployed for months on end and being a Captain of the special forces unit. He loved his father and thought his day was the coolest superhero in the world, but he wasn't his hero. His brother, William Miller was his hero. Though he would never admit that out loud—. He always idolised his brother as does every younger brother, but Will could do no wrong in Benny’s eyes. His brother did everything for him. Never faulted his decisions, supported all choices he made and was always the first one to tell him he was proud of him. Since the moment he was born he wanted to be just like his brother. When he was little he would follow Will around and watch him train and sit there waiting, wanting one day to be just like that. To be able to fight like Will could. Train like Will could. Be just, like, Will. 

Growing up in a small town was both a blessing and a curse. Having his father deployed a lot, besides Will he didn't have much of a father figure. During his early pre-teen years Ben would just watch his brother and watch the way he would release his emotion and pain and that was through his training. Whenever Ben would try and join in with his brother, Will wanted Benny having no part of the world of Special forces, so he would shut his brother out and Ben just thought he didn't want his kid brother hanging around all the time. But it was the opposite. He didn't want Ben growing up too fast and loosing his child-like, innocence. 

His teenage years were a little more brutal. leading to being isolated by his brother and his father not being around he got involved with street fighting and drinking. He would come home all hours of the morning drunk, tripping over things while trying to be quiet and not wake his mother and brother. Didn't work. “Always watch your 6”, their father would always say. Countless nights Benny would pass out on the stairs, or on the living room floor, and every night his brother would take him up to his room, take his stupid hat that would never leave his side, and say “Goodnight brother”. There was one night, that was worst than most. He had snuck out on a Friday night, after his mother had told him since his last ‘stumbling in at 3am fiasco” he had to stay in to an ammeter MMA fight being held in a bar in town. His brother only just got back from a three month leave the night before, so Ben was sure he would be sleeping. Ben was only seventeen but was already apart of the MMA underground fighting scene. No one knew about it, as this was his. This was his thing. His secret. He walked in looking around and was offered to participate in a fight. He had never actually been in a fight before, he had only watched in awe hoping one day he could actually be up their fighting himself. He aimlessly agreed and changed into some training shorts and gloves and got in the ring. The man he was fighting was twice his size and had gash out of the side of his left cheek that was oozing blood. All he could think about is what his brother would say if he saw him. “Benny what the fuck do you think you are doing?” He heard it. He thought it was his conscience but he looked down, and between the caging of the net he had seen his brothers face. Fuck. He had quickly run out of the cage, ducking between passing strangers trying to get away from his obviously seething brother, however his brother knew each move he was going to make before he even thought them. Before he reached the exit, an arm pulled him through the back side door. “What the fuck is wrong with you Ben?” his brothers stern and straight stare burning through him as he ripped into him about his poor decisions. “Did you really think I wouldn't find out?” “Dammit Will, I didn't care if you did, but this is my thing. You have your special force training, Dad has his Captainship, and god, even mom has her part. I had nothing. Was too “young” to be let in on anything or too “naive” to know about anything. I was over being seen as a kid, so I found something I loved. Something that was mine. Please don't take that away from me” Will looked at his brother, the hurt evident in his brothers eyes. Not wanting to ever hurt his brother he put a hand on his shoulder. A soft smile as he stared into his brothers eyes.  
“Fine, but I'm training you.” 

 

When Will had finally turned 18, Ben was both excited and devastated at the same time. He knew he wouldn't loose his brother forever, but the thought of him being gone for so long, scared him. But he knew his brother was going to be doing what he loved, and what he was damn good at. Those years were some of the loneliest Ben had ever had. He dove right into MMA and would train everyday to improve his skill set and each day would set goals to push his limits. He would call his brother on the rare occasion he could and ask about all his amazing stories that he hope could one day share with his brother. He knew Will would never let him join if he had hinted in his interest in joining. The word protective, didn't even cut what Will felt over Ben. 

May 18th 2008, the scariest day of Ben Millers life. He was now officially a Special Forces trainee. He had got in. His mother reluctant to let her last son go, but she knew her two boys would be safe at each others side. His father was so proud, couldn't be more excited. Will didn't exactly share his father’s excitement for his brother joining. The thought of him being in harms way or getting hurt really didn't sit well with Will at all. His brother, who he had practically help raise was going to be fighting along side him, and the three other men who had become family to him. Santiago Garcia, Tom Davis and Francisco Morales. Will’s brothers in arms. Who took Benny in with open arms. His MMA training really did end up coming in handy throughout the duration of his deployment. They all worked together. They were a team. A brotherhood. A family.

For the next few years they fought along side each other until they had finished their line of duties and were spit back out into civilisation. Ben didn't take is that easy. It definitely wasn't what he expected life to be like after his time in the limelight. He needed a change. And something big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So Im writing whats almost like a mini-prequel to all the characters on their introductions to the special forces, and then once each character has their dedicated introduction chapter, then I will begin with the story line! Do let me know how you like it and comment if you have any particular parts of the movie you would like me to rewrite in more detail. All rights reserved. ©


	3. Chapter Three: Tom 'Redfly' Davis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Davis had few things that he cherished in life. His family and his dedication to the Special Forces. His driven nature and stern leadership made him idolised by many and cherished by his band of brothers. He loved his girls more than anything else, however he missed being on active duty so much it drove him to drink. To become distant from the ones he loves. He needed something that will change his way of looking at life, and fast.

“The one things I got is taking care of these girls”

 

Thomas Redly was born into one would say a troubled home, no direction and no sense of belonging. His father, Samuel, a raging alcoholic with nothing better to do that have a beer bottle to his lip or beating on his only son. Thomas loathed his father and everything to do with him. He vowed one day to be a better father to his children. There would be days on end that he would come home to his father passed out on the couch and would have to raise himself. He was a vey independent boy, and would grow into a very independent man. He craved to be the father he never had. One that his children could be proud of. Look up too. Love. He vowed that one day that would happened and that is exactly what he did.

Tom enjoyed high school and was dedicated to completing it and enjoyed the fact that he finally had control of something, he can decide where his life goes. He excelled in everything he put his mind too and would continue to do that for the rest of his life. He was class president, Captain of his football team and had his dream girl wrapped around his finger. His girlfriend throughout high school, Molly was his everything. She was the head cheerleader, yet had a very smart head on her shoulders. Her dedication and love to everything she did is what made Tom fall head over heels for her. He knew one day he wanted to marry her and start a family. And that is exactly what he did.

March 25th 2004, Tessa Marie Davis was born. The day he was waiting for his entire life. He became a dad. Holding his baby girl for the first time was when he felt true love. Her big blue eyes staring up at him with nothing but pure love and admiration. He vowed that day to be the best father he could possibly be, the father he never had. Molly, the love of his life had married a few years later and it was the fairytale Tom had planned for his entire life. His plan was going exactly as he wanted. Then, the special forces found him. He had thought and contemplated about joining the special forces unit a bit throughout high school, and had always had that in the back of his mind. To be a leader was something Tom was used to and excelled at. So he then took the biggest risk of his life and signed up for the challenge of a lifetime.

Tom ‘Redfly’ Davis began his years throughout the special forces as an operative with a skill set men would pray at night for. He was a soldier every man wanted to be, and a leader every man looked up to. His unit was fast, cunning and successful at every mission and duty that was thrown their way. He had his favourites that was for sure. Santiago ‘Pope’ Garcia, a cunning and brave man that always strived for the next best thing. He was a wiseass but was always dedicated to his brothers in arms. William ‘Ironhead’ Miller, the calm and collected one with a temper that many men feared. He would count everything, his steps, his tracks, and his kills. He was a brave soldier and dedication to his family was admirable. Finally, there was Francisco ‘Catfish’ Morales a sarcastic individual with a smile too match. The best pilot there ever was, and his talent in the air was never unnoticed. For four years these men fought along side one another and the bonds that were created were nothing short of strong. Towards the end of those four years Will’s younger brother Ben joined the forces and Tom was a little apprehensive of someone so young joining his unit of men he has trained with for years, but once he saw the talent that the young man had, he was sure he would be destined for great things. They had finally completed their team, their unbreakable force to be reckoned with. No greater team existed and no greater leader. Tom ‘Redfly’ had finally found his passion and his life couldn't be better.

Then came the end of his services. He was spit back into society with no plan, no goals, absolutely no idea what he was going to do with himself so he then chose to create a new life for himself back home with his girls. His now teenage daughter was starting high school and his relationship with Molly was sitting in the balance. He lost his motivation and didn't know where his life was heading. He began a job in realestate selling condos by the beach to older couples looking to retire away in paradise. He couldn't sell a condo to save his life and his growing depression towards life was present in his relationship with his daughter and his wife.   
Molly had filed for divorce and he lost all connection with Tess. He had no plan and that killed Tom. He had little money left and bills starting pilling up so he turned to drinking to help him cope. He had turned into the man he had never wanted to be. His father. He needed his skill set back and to be able to use all of his skills for his own benefit. And that was when Santiago, came back into his life after being deployed away for three years trying to make a life for himself as well with a plan. A plan that had Tom hesitant at first but knew that he would be right back where he needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> The basis of this book, is just going to be any backstories or misinformation that I thought was missed in the movie. The more detail the more you fall in love and feel for the characters you are watching. I hope you enjoy learning a bit more about your favourite five special forces operatives. All rights reserved. ©


End file.
